Heartless
by TriforceKitten
Summary: A young girl named Rei, living in an abandoned village, is chosen by the creator to fight Wilfre. But can she fight her Childhood friend, almost her boyfriend? Please R
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This story is in NO WAY connected with my hero and the villain story, the main character is still the Hero)

_Many, many years ago….._

A young Rapo boy pulled on another Rapo girl's ears. She squeeled and slapped his hand. "Wilfwe! That huwt!" She whined. He giggled and ran away from her. "Catch me if you can!" He yelled, hiding behind a tree. "Not faiw!" The girl ran to catch up with him. She tackled the young Rapo boy to the ground. They both had a laughing fit, holding onto each other's hands. "Hey, uh, Rei…" Wilfre said suddenly. "Ya?" Rei questioned. "Will you, uh, marry me when were older?" He stammered, his little amount of blush becoming evident. "Of couwse!" She glomped him. He smiled tiredly. Both of them fell asleep in the meadow in the village. The next few months were very hectic. Wilfre and his parents left, the village faded away, leaving only one young Rapo girl by herself. Being alone, she kind of went a little out of her head. She saw illusions of her friends and family. She grew up without love, or a family. This is why she is now named Reikoku Na, which means Heartless.

Back in Raposa Village, Wilfre was becoming a success. He forgot all of his memories of his old home. In turn, his heart became a little dark without Rei.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later, when Wilfre and Rei are young adults, the creator calls upon the barely surviving Rapo named Rei.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rei's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My head pounded, I hadn't eaten in a week. All the creatures seem to have left. Just like _him_. "Rei." A voice in my head rang out. I screamed and buried my face in the dirty pillow nearby. "NOT THE VOICES!" I screamed. I sobbed into the soiled pillow. The female voice spoke in a soothing manor, which, for once, comforted me. I slowed my breath to a normal rate. "I have a prophecy to explain to you…" The voice spoke. I flinched and bared my teeth."Why should I trust _you_?" "I created you!" I cracked up. "As if! Nothing exists anymore except this _hellhole!" And him._ I bit my lip, holding back tears.

Finally, I listened to the damned voice. It told me things about _him. _It explained that I was a descendant to a long line of heroes. "So you must defeat the shadow. You might end up killi-" "NO!" I screamed hoarsely. "I-I only said might."The Creator stammered. "Please just go!" The Creator pleaded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After much,_ much_ convincing, Rei took what she had (it wasn't much) and set off for Rapo Village. Soon enough, she arrived at the sign. She sighed and was about to enter, when the sign exploded suddenly. She whipped around, scraping her arm on broken, steaming, wood. A shadow covered figure with a ponytail and white eyes glared at her, smirking sadistically. She returned the glare. Suddenly, a large and sharp silver blade appeared in her hand. It had a crimson handle and a sapphire jewel on it in the shape of a Raposa.

Rei slashed at the figure, anger flaming in her eyes. "Damn it! Do you have to wreck my day even more?" She screamed. She wounded his shoulder. "Damn!" He growled, then disappeared. She sighed and walked into the village. Rei bumped into a brown haired girl. "Sorry-" "Are you new here?" The brown haired Rapo asked. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" The girl glanced at her arm. It had a strange marking that had been there for a few years. "Th-that marking... Are you the hero the creator sent?" Rei gave her a puzzled look. "Listen lady, I'm no hero. My name is Rei and this dumb-as-hell voice in my head told me to come here." "Oh...Well, I'm Mari. I'm the mayor of Yaminaro village." _Oh, real original.'Mari the mayor!' _She mocked her in her head.

"Well, whatever." Rei walked around, observing stuff. She gasped when someone tripped on top of her. "PEDOPHILE!" She screamed. It was a nerve thing. The boy on top of her blushed. He had silver hair and ears like Wilfre, but he wore a thieve's mask. He quickly got off, still blushing. "Sorry..." he mumbled. He didn't seem to be in a very good mood. _Well, neither am I, buddy..._ She thought angrily. He shoved her out of the way and ran. Soon, an over-weight Rapo, dressed as a policeman, chased the boy, yelling,"THIEF! STOP RUNNING ZSASHA! I CAN'T KEEP UP!" He panted. _What the hell kind of a name is Zsasha?_ Rei thought.


End file.
